A Song For Every Letter
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: A bunch of one-shots that are based on a song written in alphabetical order & are for my beautiful, too perfect to be true NeroAnne, X3!
1. Anthem of the Angels JeffPhil

**This is a one-shot collection for my darling, **_**NeroAnne**_**. Longer author's note at the end.**

_

* * *

Title: A Song For Every Letter  
Rated: +18 – it's for __NeroAnne_ must I remind you  
Summary: a bunch of one-shots that are based on a song written in alphabetical order & are for my beautiful, too perfect to be true NeroAnne, X3!  
Genre: Romance/General

* * *

Anthem of the Angels  
_Song Used: "Anthem of the Angels" – Breaking Benjamin_  
Rated: +18 – sex; language; dark  
Summary: Phil was nothing more than a show boy. At 15, he advertises for an alcohol company in a talent show, showing off his body to something he doesn't believe in. Jeff, 16, is a contestant in the show and an alcoholic. SLASH.  
Genre: Romance/Angst

* * *

"_White walls surround us/No light will touch your face again/Rain taps the window/As we sleep among the dead…"_

* * *

**sunday**_; corrupted act_

* * *

The talent show's walls were painted with white, the curtains were a bright blood red and a sixteen year old was in his chair and the bright beautiful sparkles of his topaz dress was sparkling, bouncing off the reflective light of the lights and Jeff's fingers twisted around his blue and purple locks, sighing once as he stared at the clock, as he'd been doing for the last ten minutes.

He wasn't coming.

Jeff might as well took off all of his clothes right now and strip danced but Matt wasn't coming and that was certain.

The slightly discouraged sixteen year old moved towards the red curtain, peeking to see the crowd and seeing that only his father was there, glancing at him in encouragement. They weren't the richest family, and they weren't too poor but they couldn't afford Matt going to college and Jeff wanted to do that for his brother.

He'd always been the pretty one.

The one with hypnotizing green eyes and beautiful silky hair and now, looking out of the curtains, he knew that the person he was doing this for wasn't even coming and he turned around to see one of those show girls that advertised the entire thing and he'd seen that he was actually a boy, a beautiful boy with a round face and olive eyes.

Jeff's heart pounded. He'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

Phil turned around, the way the tight black dress was tightly hugging his ass into this perfect curve, and the way his hips swayed and Jeff just stared at the ravenette as Phil made his way towards Jeff, 'can you fix my face?"

There was nothing wrong with Phil's face.

Jeff wanted to tell him that.

But Jeff realized that Phil wanted makeup and Jeff badly wanted to add makeup to that face, to touch the soft flesh there and he pulled Phil down onto the chair, adding a bit of foundation onto Phil's face, sweeping it, and for once, he envied the blusher. He blushed in a bit of lilac foundation over his cheeks, adding a bit of pink to extend the effect he was going for and he almost gasped at how beautiful Phil looked like. Jeff almost wanted to cry because he couldn't look as pretty as the ravenette did.

Jeff's fingers slipped underneath Phil's chin.

Phil looked dizzy, 'I'm sorry. Just that too much alcohol makes me dizzy."

Jeff laughed loudly, looking at the tattoo on Phil's shoulder, which was a brand of alcohol, a company he loved in fact, 'but you advertise an alcohol company."

"Yeah, it's my Dad's but I hate it."

"Wait, your Dad made you wear this?"

Jeff trailed his eyes up and down Phil's clothing, his tight skirt, the tank top that showed the smooth flesh that Jeff wanted to touch so bad, the blackness of it, the silver pendant that hangs on his neck, black tights and ballet flats.

Phil nodded his head, 'yeah." He giggled as if it was nothing. "It was just something he needed me to do. You know, those times of desperation? We're not actually rich. This is for my education."

"Same, but it's for my brother's education." Jeff pointed at his body, 'this dress isn't mine. This used to be my Mother's. She just loves it so much and I feel so bad in it, you know? Like I'm not worthy somehow. It just meant so much to her…"

"It's beautiful." Phil touches the fabric, making Jeff's inside scream.

Phil stood up, his body so close to Jeff's, only inches away. "Hey, I haven't seen you around North Carolina before, are you…?"

"_Phil! Get over here!"_

Phil.

Jeff smiles. That's his name. Phil.

He watches as Phil walks over towards his father and the elder male talks to Phil, Phil nodding his head before walking into the stage and Jeff peeks through red curtains to see Phil dancing along with the other show girls and in moments, the white stage's light bulbs twitched, Jeff stared up as the world suddenly turned black and even with no light touching Phil's face, he looked beautiful as he tried to go back stage.

He heard the sound of something moving around. He heard the little sound of squeaking and Phil let out a scream as Jeff held onto the younger male and helped him out of the building, holding onto his arm, moving towards the exit and once they were out of there, a smile crossed Phil's face. "Oh, thank you." Phil grinned at Jeff. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Jeff nodded his head at Phil and hugged him. "Hey. I owe you." Phil simply said.

"Can you come around my house tonight? I want to go to this place…" Jeff couldn't really tell Phil where he wanted to go but Phil grinned and nodded his head as Jeff wrote his address on a paper and slipped it into the pocket of Phil's skirt, watching Phil as he walked towards his father.

That night, Phil knocked onto Jeff's door.

Gilbert answered the door.

"Oh hello, are you one of Matt's friends because—?"

Phil simply shook his head. He was wearing a dark green sweater stripped with navy blue and black jeans and black boots and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Even in the moonlight and even far away, Jeff could see that Phil was even beautiful in simple clothing and that made him envy him but at the same time, he wanted him so much.

"No, Dad, he's one of mine. We're going out." Jeff said, not even bothering to hide the scent of alcohol from his mouth, the thick scent heavy in the air.

Jeff walked towards Phil, linking his arm with his own, feeling the feel of Phil's softness and he wanted nothing more than to take off the shirt and touching the delicate flesh of his body, to bite into Phil as he'd never bitten through a person before.

"Where are we going?"

"Um…" Jeff took a turn and Phil could see where they were going, to this forest and Phil felt a little scared but he wouldn't say it and he walked towards the tiny cottage that was there, allowing Phil to come in as well, shutting the door behind him. Phil looked around the place, 'so you like spending time here?"

"It's my escape."

Jeff sat down on the chair. "I found this cottage when I was a little kid, when I used to have nightmares of Matt going into the forest and never coming back. When I just woke up that morning and he wasn't there, I just walked into this forest. I was nine at that time and I was crying so bad and I just found this place… I spend the night here since I was too scared to go out and then I walked back in the morning but that place, I felt so safe…I kept coming back…my brother could never make me feel that safe, so away from the world…"

Phil nodded his head, standing up. "My escape is ice skating."

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "When I was a child, all I ever wanted to do was to be that graceful. That's why I take dancing lessons. I watched the sport all the time, but to have that type of poise when their feet hit the floor, the droplets of ice hitting up because of the blade…to have that type of control…"

Jeff looked at Phil's figure, 'you already are graceful."

"I am?"

"Yes." Jeff's hand trailed up and down Phil's shirt, 'I'm sorry. You…"

Phil pressed his lips towards Jeff's, softly allowing his tongue to explore Jeff's and in moments, Jeff had played along with the game, both of their tongues playing as Jeff had taken off the belt of Phil's, letting his pants fall down, leaving nothing on Phil, the soft air touching Phil's flesh.

Jeff grinned at what he saw, massaging Phil's cock as Jeff continued to kiss him. Phil's hands were going up Jeff's shirt and he took it off quickly and at that, Phil bit Jeff's soft nipple, hardening up the pink nub. Jeff took the time to try and take off Phil's sweater and he did and now, naked and in front of him, his soft skinned beauty, Jeff let out a gasp. "God, you're beautiful."

Phil smiled warmly as he kissed Jeff's neck, showering him with kisses while his hand unbuttoned Jeff's pants, allowing them to fall and Jeff moved towards the bed there, it was sturdy enough and it seemed like it, as he started to kiss every piece of Phil's flesh, showering him with kisses. Phil started to stroke Jeff's cock, softly stroking it to hardness, and when it was hard enough, Phil wrapped his itty bitty mouth around Jeff's cock, bobbing up and down, biting and sucking at the soft sensitive organ.

Jeff's moans covered the dusty room and when Jeff had came, he came in Phil's mouth, not droplets of Jeff's cum falling from Phil's pink mouth. "I want you in me," Phil said in desperately. "Come on baby, make me feel complete."

Jeff nodded as he shoved himself inside of Phil, making him feel complete for that one moment, driving in and out of him, slamming and pounding, hitting Phil at the angle he wanted, hitting him at his prostate, making Phil fill up with pleasure as moans and screams of satisfaction as he continued to slip in and out, the lubed up cock fitting directly into Phil. "God, Phil, babe, it's as if your ass was made for me. It fits so well around my cock."

Phil nodded his head. "Baby…"

Jeff slipped in and out once last time before Phil had came, both of them lying there, panting while Jeff kissed Phil's neck. "Goodnight."

The breathless Phil tried to attempt to breathe as Jeff curled up next to him. "Goodnight."

That morning, Phil woke up and dressed up, only to realize that Jeff was looking out the window, 'I can hear her."

Phil raised an eyebrow as he sat next to Jeff. "I can hear my Mother, she's in the wind, in the leaves. The Dead sleep so peacefully…"

* * *

"_Days go on forever /But I have not left your side/We can chase the dark together/If you go then so will I…"_

* * *

**monday**; _obsessions_

* * *

Phil had slipped out of his room that afternoon, his head dizzy and he wanted to go and lie down but lying down just hurt his back for some reason. He got medication and went out for some fresh air.

In that moment, he saw Jeff's face.

He'd seen him just ten minutes ago.

"Hey." Jeff grinned, walking to him.

Jeff was obsessed with him, completely and utterly smitten and Phil hated that he'd gotten so attached after that night but happily, he was leaving town in a few days. After the beauty contest.

"You said you loved ice skating, right? I got tickets."

Phil perked up at the sound of that and nodded his head, grinning and holding onto Jeff's hand, both of them going to the ice skating ring and Phil wanted to touch the ice once more, he hadn't for so long.

In the ring, Phil felt free.

Jeff was just watching his beautiful angel twirl around, the skirt of his flying to expose his underwear, and the way that Phil was passionate, it showed in his eyes that he was all too passionate.

Jeff wanted to cry.

The beauty.

It was spontaneous.

Phil will be perfect.

Phil went towards Jeff, 'I never asked you what you want to be."

Jeff looked down at the floor, 'well, I'm a weird person…people don't really want to know…"

"Come on!" Phil grinned but Jeff pulled out a book from his backpack, showing him his interest of ghosts and Phil raised an eyebrow, 'you actually believe in these things? Like real ghosts and stuff?"

Jeff nodded his head. "Yeah. You can take a couple of spins around and I'll watch."

Phil nodded his head as he went to take another spin but a slant of light seemed to reflect off his blade as he twirled around one more time and he fell as hard as he could've, screaming in agony and Jeff made his way towards the ice skating ring, 'Phil? Baby?"

"My leg! I think I broke it!"

Jeff took Phil to the hospital.

He really did break it. Fracture it.

They told Phil that his break was so severe that he needed at least eight months to heal and the look on Phil's face as the tears furiously spill from his face. "My dancing lessons. My ice skating lessons…all gone! I can't believe it. My whole career is over! They told me that I might never be able to walk the same again…" Phil looked at Jeff who was pale.

"She wanted you to fall."

Phil raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't tell me that your mother was dead, 'Jeff raised an eyebrow, 'and neither did you tell me that your father was too."

Phil was staring up at Jeff as if he was insane.

"No! They're both alive!" Phil looked at Jeff as if he was crazy as Jeff shook his head, 'no, they're both dead."

"No…" Phil simply said. "I'll prove it to you! You insane ghost freak!"

That night, Phil walked up to his parents, telling them of the conversation he and Jeff had, giggling and chuckling around and when he'd seen the look of paleness plastered on his parent's faces, Phil raised his eyebrow, 'Dad? Mom?"

"He's right." The Mother said, stroking Phil's face. "You were orphaned and we adopted you and I didn't want to tell you this way."

"No." Phil refused to believe, tears slowly spilling from his eyes… "Then why do you make me dress up as the guy's slut and shake around my ass?"

"I need the money for your education, Phil." The male responded, snapping at it.

Phil looked down, tears spilling from his eyes. "No. I won't believe you. My school is a public school and my dancing lessons are for free. You've always told me that and I never believed you. I want to know the truth!"

"It's for his alcohol addiction." The Mother sighed.

"I won't believe you!"

Phil turned around, tears still cascading from his cheeks as he went upstairs to pack and go to Jeff, he needed to be safe, Jeff wasn't crazy, Jeff was right…and he knew that he'd never be able to face the world the same again, his cast made it hard for him to go upstairs but he'd get out of this house.

In the screeching rain, Phil knocked onto the door.

"Phil?" Jeff opened the door. "Get in here."

Phil had difficultly waking in, only having his backpack and a messenger bag to hold his things. Phil explained his situation to Gilbert and Jeff, while Jeff nodded his head and Gilbert understanding allowed Phil to stay here for a while until he finished his education. That moment, they heard the knock of the door once again.

Jeff cringed.

His older brother was here.

Matt looked at Phil, 'who's he?"

"None of your business, 'Jeff snapped back, 'how dare you miss the talent show?"

"I heard it got postponed."

"It did but you only knew that after there was that fuse problem!" Jeff said, angrily. Fury burning in every cell in his blood. "You treat me like shit, you know that?"

"Jeffery!" Gilbert announced, his eyes widening.

Jeff turned around to look at Phil who was shaking and his eyes starting to look like they were going to tear from tears, 'c-can you open my bag?"

Jeff nodded his head and opened the zipper, seeing a few bottles of pills and Jeff pulled one out and fed it to Phil. "What are those for?"

"My body loses control when I get nervous." Phil smiled weakly, 'I take them a lot before I go on stage but when I'm actually on it, I'm not the nervous…"

Jeff kissed Phil quickly before turning to his father, 'I'm going to take him up the guest room and then we'll go downstairs for dinner."

In the room, Phil's eyes dropped down as he yawned. "Sorry. It's just that my medication makes me sleepy too sometimes. It depends on the time of day and how much I ate."

Jeff nodded his head, 'hey, I understand."

Jeff kissed Phil's forehead once before walking outside and looking at Phil, 'goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight, Jeffy…"

* * *

"_There is nothing left of you/I can see it in your eyes/Sing the anthem of the angels/And say the last goodbye…Cold light above us/Hope fills the heart/And fades away/Skin white as winter…"_

* * *

**tuesday**; _secret place_

* * *

"_Matty!" _

_Twelve year old Jeff knocked onto Matt's room, 'Matty! Matt, please, come with me…I found this really pretty secret place! It's right up the forest! Come with me, Matty. It's not the cottage thing! Come on, Matty…"_

"_No! Jeffro, I told you I'm busy."_

_He heard sobbing._

"_I'm not listening to your fake sobs."_

Matt cringed at the memory. He really had given Jeff a hard time when he was younger but now, how was he supposed to tell them that he quit college just because he thought Jeff was trying to hard to get money for him? Jeff should worry about his own school and this Phil, there was something about him…

He was beautiful, sure.

He seemed to be Jeff's type but Jeff should focus more on his future. Hell, Jeff never really knew what he wanted to be. He stepped into the room where Jeff was a few ice skating tapes with Phil.

"Jeff?"

"Matt."

"Don't leave." Phil had been quite scared throughout these days, he won't let Jeff out of his sight, and he was clinging onto Jeff too hard but Jeff didn't mind at all. He actually enjoyed the fifteen year old's infatuation with him. "Please, don't leave."

Jeff kissed Phil's forehead, 'I won't."

"But Jeff…"

"Just get out of here, you already screwed me over, 'Jeff pleaded.

Matt simply nodded his head and walked out of the room, leaving the cowering Phil hold onto Jeff who stroked Phil's arms and kissed his forehead, taking off the tape and sleeping right beside him.

This was all too perfect to be true.

"How are my parents, Jeff?"

"They're happy that you're safe."

"Are they really everywhere around us?"

Jeff nodded his head. "In the wind, in the air, in the ice, everywhere, Philly… that's why when you dance, they're right beside you, the wind that sings, the shining sun, they're right there…"

Phil grinned. "And your Mother?"

Jeff grinned. "An angel."

"Angels exist?"

"Definitely." Jeff nodded his head, 'I've always believed in them and they always watch over the ones they love. Hey, want me to tell you a little story?"

"Yeah." Phil said, snuggling into Jeff's body.

"There's this two boys, an eleven year old little child and a twelve year old and the twelve year old is scared of forests. I can't say how or why but when they both walked through after getting separated from their parents, the twelve year old wanted to get wood and he walked off but when he came back, the eleven year old was gone and there was just nothing left…nothing at all…the twelve year old could listen to his screaming and walked over there, saw a cliff and the eleven year old hanging over it, he tried to help him up but they both fell. The eleven year old got amnesia for a while but he slowly regained his life but he could never remember the incident and the twelve year old…some say he was unfortunate, but he's now an angel…"

"That's a real story?" Phil raised an eyebrow.

Jeff nodded his head. "An angel," he repeated, kissing onto Phil's nose. "Goodnight, Phil."

* * *

"_As the sky returns to grey/Days go on forever/But I have not left your side/We can chase the dark together/If you go then so will I/There is nothing left of you/I can see it in your eyes/Sing the anthem of the angels…And say the last goodbye/I keep holding onto you/But I can't bring you back to life/Sing the anthem of the angels/Then say the last goodbye…"_

* * *

**wednesday**; _talent show_

* * *

"I'm not pretty enough."

Jeff was looking into the mirror. He was in his Mother's dress and he looked back at Phil then at the clock, 'of course, Matt didn't come." Jeff said, letting a sigh escape his lips and Phil let his smile drop but he still tried to spark a bit of hope.

"I'm sure he'll come."

Jeff shook his head, 'he won't."

"I'm going to go outside."

Phil walked outside and slipped out of the door where Phil sat down beside Gilbert, 'is Matt coming? Jeff seems awfully upset. He thinks he isn't."

Gilbert sighed and shrugged. "He said he might come but it's obvious that he's not coming at all."

"Can I talk to him?"

Phil took the phone from Gilbert and walked over to a scolded area, sitting down onto a stump of a tree, the talent show wasn't far away at all, it was just a five minute walk, even with Phil's injured leg. Phil pressed the phone to his ear, 'answer me. Dammit."

"_Hello? Dad?"_

"No. It's me, Phil."

"_Oh. What do you want?"_

"You know, your brother feels so worthless without you here. There's the fact that he's doing this for you and you're not here. How long have you been doing this, Matt? How long have you been ditching his shows and ruining his self esteem? How long?"

"_He's strong-"_

"Don't you dare say that to me. 'He's strong, he'll pull through', Hell, that was what my so-called 'Father' told my so called 'Mother' when he wanted to turn me into a show boy. Don't you dare say that to me! Hell, if anyone knows about crushed dreams, it's me. I've wanted to be an ice skater all my life, and now, I might never even walk right, but Hell, at least, I had Jeff beside me through it all and where were you when Jeff needed you the most? Answer me!"

"…"

"Thought so. If you need Jeff, he'd be the one hyperventilating and drinking alcohol to calm down his nerves. Goodbye, Matt."

The ravenette returned back to his seat, looking up at Gilbert and grinned at him softly, 'thanks."

It was Jeff's turn.

Phil's stomach churned.

Nothing happened.

"We seemed to have a bit of a problem…"

That moment, they heard the sound of footsteps and Matt sat down besides Phil, 'what'd I miss?"

Phil's eyes widened, 'Jeffy's missing."

"Oh no."

Phil stood up, holding up his crutches and looking towards the forest's path. "I think I might know where Jeff is."

"Yeah?" Matt stared at him.

Phil simply nodded.

Phil led the father and the brother towards the cottage but looking through the dusty windows, he could see that nobody was there.

"I don't understand…where else could he be?"

"_Matty!" _

_Twelve year old Jeff knocked onto Matt's room, 'Matty! Matt, please, come with me…I found this really pretty secret place! It's right up the forest! Come with me, Matty. It's not the cottage thing! Come on, Matty…"_

"_No! Jeffro, I told you I'm busy."_

_He heard sobbing._

"_I'm not listening to your fake sobs."_

Matt turned around and silently cursed himself. "It's around here…he has another 'secret place' I suppose."

"Where?!"

"I…" Matt sighed, 'I…don't know."

Matt sat down, making Phil sit down onto a log too as Matt held his head in his hands. "I've been a real jerk to him, you know. He was just a kid, I didn't even take care of him…I ruined it all…no wonder the poor kid's getting into obsessions that seem so out of the ordinary. I can't believe this…"

"We'll find him, Matty. I promise. I haven't been the sweetest to him but those obsessions, 'Phil blinked, 'they're real. He can see ghosts and stuff…or I don't know…he just knows things that even I don't know. He told me that I was adopted…he's special, Matty."

"And I couldn't see that." Matt's voice broke.

"We'll find him." The father promised, helping Phil up. "Come on."

After trying to search high and low for their little friend, they stopped when they heard sobbing coming from a north direction and Matt followed, trying to support the tired Phil who seemed like he couldn't move any longer. They suggested a break before but Phil wanted to keep on looking. The night sky burned before them. The soft beats of rain fell down and Matt allowed Phil to sit down while he turned his head to see Jeff lying down, curled up near a tree, his dress still sparkling in the moonlight and Jeff seemed to have been finishing his sixth bottle of champagne.

"God." Matt knew that Jeff drank but not this hard.

Phil hurried towards Jeff, the crutches fell and he fell onto the floor, crawling towards Jeff, ignoring the ripping pain that he'd felt and curled up towards Jeff. It was just a patch of nothingness it seemed, near a cliff, where soft waters continued to run.

"I don't understand what's so special about this place." Matt said.

Jeff stared up at Matt, 'this is the place where I died."

Matt's heart might've stopped. "W-what?"

Jeff looked towards Phil, 'remember the story I told you? It was real. I said it. It was real… the twelve year old was me and the eleven year old was you."

Silence roamed.

"One day, I saw you, you came around here to visit in the summer and you were just so beautiful…I was so jealous. I wasn't like Matt…I didn't have anything. Not anything at all. Except that everyone called me beautiful and when I saw you…I was just so jealous but I wanted you. I wanted you so bad. I still feel the same way…whenever I see your face, those eyes, that face, everything. You were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life, Phil."

Silence once more as Jeff sighed.

"I took you towards this place because I wanted to see how you looked like in the moonlight. People always looked so pretty in the moonlight but I was still young, I didn't know my way around the forest. I called your parents and they said they'll pick you up. They found us and when we were about to go, the moon reflected on your face and…God, I was so jealous…I wanted you so bad…I hid behind a tree and told you that I got hurt. I just wanted to feel your lips against mine…I didn't know. I didn't want to hurt anyone…

"You came towards me and I faked an injury, Philly. You told your parents that you should stay for the night and I said that I knew a place, the cottage, remember? And when we got there, you all fell asleep but I couldn't…I just wanted you that bad…I didn't want to hurt anyone… I really didn't…I woke you up and said that I needed water. I kept walking you around in circles until we got lost then I said I'd get wood for a fire and that we'll find them later on. I went to get wood…then the next second, when I came back, you were gone…I was so scared…I didn't know where to go or where to turn…I really didn't want to hurt anyone!"

Jeff lingered in the silence for a moment.

"There was just nothing left…not even a piece of you…then I heard you screaming…your screams…they were still into my head…they were still so loud and…and…I didn't want to hurt anyone…and…I saw you, hanging off the cliff, you said you were looking for me and I tried to help you up. God, I really tried but I tripped and we both fell. I landed first, cracked my head, split it open…I don't care…but you kept on screaming, you were confused and you were bleeding and then your parents found you…your real parents…and they tried to get you, they really did but they ended up falling too…cracked their heads…I'm so sorry, Philly…I swear I'm so sorry! I really didn't want to hurt anyone! But I didn't just hurt myself…"

Phil just stared at him for a moment. "Jeff."

Jeff started sobbing, bringing the bottle of alcohol near him, 'this was my escape, Philly. I came here all the time and nobody knew who I was…I was a nobody…I posed as if I was still alive…" another multitude of sobs. "Nobody knew… they found you but nobody cared about me or your parents because something ate our bodies. They didn't know. I just knew…I didn't want…Matty…Philly…Daddy…I…I didn't want to hurt anyone…"

Phil held onto Jeff, holding him close, his head pressing against Jeff's neck.

Jeff just stared down at his love, 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Philly…but you can hold onto them right now, they're dead…you can hold onto me…but I'm dead. You can't bring me back to life…"

Phil sobbed, continued to cry while Jeff looked up at Matt's face, tears cascading, leaning down towards Jeff and kissing his forehead, 'I'm such a horrible person."

Jeff shook his head. "It's okay, Matty. I don't mind. Just leave me alone now. You have nothing to do with me."

"No, Jeffy…" Gilbert said, looking down at his son, 'we're not leaving you."

"Doesn't matter. I go back and win that contest…it won't matter at all… and Phil, 'Jeff turned towards Phil once more, kissing Phil's lips chastely, 'you'll never see me again, I swear you won't but keep on with your ice skating dream. It's not crushed. I'll be there holding you…everywhere… the ice, the sky, the sun…" Jeff stood up while Phil continued to hold onto Jeff's hands.

"No. Don't go." Phil begged.

"I have to." Jeff warmly smiled upon his lover.

"No…no…no…don't go. You're all I have left, Jeffy."

Jeff shook his head, 'you have Matt and Dad now." Then he turned towards Dad, hugging him, 'Mom says she loves you. I'll miss you so much."

Jeff turned to his brother. Jeff rubbed the tears off Matt's face as Matt sniffled once. "Matty, I'll be fine. Sheesh. But hey, now, you try and find me…" Jeff grinned, 'I have a new secret place. And thanks for quitting college."

"How—?"

"Angels will always be watching, don't they, Matt?"

Jeff nodded his head then kissed Matt's cheek. "Goodbye, everyone."

"Goodbye."

Jeff grinned once before a light eliminated the sky for a moment and Jeff flew off in the direction of the light, every star shining brighter than usual, Matt stared up for a moment before looking back at Phil. "I love you…" Phil simply said, closing his eyes and letting the feeling of warmth wash over him.

* * *

"_You're dead alive/There is nothing left of you/I can see it in your eyes/Sing the anthem of the angels/And say the last goodbye/I keep holding onto you/But I can't bring you back to life/Sing the anthem of the angels/And say the last goodbye…"_

* * *

**Shaddin likes the song, XD!**

**Next one!**

**Awaken****  
**_**Song Used: "Awaken" – Disturbed**_**  
Rated: +18 – sex; language; dark  
Summary: Killing. Incest. Underage sex. Crimes. Violence. Stealing. LEGAL. Contains incest, graphic, blood. High school ficlet! Has like 3-5 parts, XD!  
Genre: Drama/Angst**

**This is gonna go songs that begin with '**_**A'**_** then when I run out of songs, I'll hop to '**_**B'**_**. Anyways…this is for mah darling, beautiful, perfect NeroAnne, mah Kassy, mah baby doll, mah angelface.**

**I love you so much! If you wants to mention a song for meh, I will write it for you! X3! Mah darling. X3!**

**LOVE HER SO MUCH. X3!**

**X Sam. **


	2. Awaken Part 1 MattJeff

**I haven't my stuff in so long, DX. Mah Daddeh has been punishing my addiction by allowing meh only a little bit of time each day. But hey, I'm back in business now that I can actually get back in mah official. By the way, these ideas used to be ones for full-stories but honestly, I have way too many so I'm randomly picking stuff, alright? Alright? Okay. Let's do this then, dolls.**

**I LOVE YOU, KASSY. X3! Galebyyyy.....X333. *heart in Arabic* XD!  
**

* * *

Awaken  
_Song Used: "Awaken" – Disturbed_  
Rated: +18 – sex; language; dark  
Summary: Killing. Incest. Underage sex. Crimes. Violence. Stealing. LEGAL. Contains incest, graphic, blood. High school ficlet! Has like 3-5 parts, XD!_  
_Genre: Drama/Angst  
Parts: 1/3

* * *

"_Stripped of life, alone/In the midst of something that I/Want to play with your evil inside  
wanting, letting go, of what never could be again/Lost and alone/Imprisoned now inside your mind/With the way you tried/To destroy me again/You were waiting and living for no one/With the way you tried/To completely refuse all your life…" _

* * *

**tuesday**_; crossing the line_

* * *

_Matt's POV_

I turned around once more to stare at Jeff's body, his eyes staring at me with glee and want, and I knew that it was wrong, so wrong, but I wanted him so badly too. "Hush, Jeffy, we're almost there."

He didn't say anything but I knew that his body language said more than I wanted to hear. He pouted and stared down at the crystal-clear water, the cool water that refused to evaporate at the sight of the gleaming and shining sun. Then I looked back at Jeff, who still allowed the pout to control his mouth. "Matty…you weren't very nice to me." He simply stated, his eyes soft and childish.

I nodded my head. "I know, love. I'm just frustrated."

The destination was the island over there, the tininess of it, near Italy. We came from America and we'd been in this ship for longer than two months because we couldn't just afford a plane and besides, I was impatient. Jeff and me were two out of a huge bunch. There was Ted, Randy, Curt, Zack and that sparkle-ass guy that was Jeff's friend…John something.

I simply sighed as I sat down onto a chair and Jeff sat on top of my lap, softly kissing my lips, very chastely, very quickly, but the soft of the strawberry lipgloss he uses was on my lips when I licked it off. He put too much of that shit but still…

Jeff jumped up and ran towards John, hugging him and Curt and Zack were walking towards us, both of them looking lively and animated.

_Normal POV_

"Woo woo woo!" Zack said his _very annoying _catchphrase. "Hey, man, like how are you digging the ship? Awesome, no?"

Randy hit him. Just because he could. "It's my Dad's ship!"

"When he realizes that we ran off with his ship, he's gonna kill us, 'Ted said, sitting down onto a patio chair and crossing his legs together, Randy staring down at his little prize before starting to roughly kiss him just because he knew that Ted wasn't in the mood for Randy kisses, he never was come to think of it… Randy turned around to face Zack and Curt passionately kissing.

"Dude, you're brothers!" Randy exclaimed.

Curt pointed towards Jeff, 'he does it too."

"Yeah, but it's much hotter on the little innocent freak than you slut," Randy snapped. Curt pouted and Randy sighed, nodding his head towards him. Curt grinned, he had learned a few tricks from Jeff on how to get what he'd wanted and right now, it was obvious in those sparkly eyes that Curt wanted nothing more than to have Zack bang into him mercilessly. Jeff simply looked at the island that wasn't far away. "I heard it's beautiful! Does anyone else live there?"

"I don't give a damn." Ted snapped.

"He's just in a bad mood 'cause I made him do it three times this morning!" Randy simply said, sitting down beside Ted and kissing onto Ted's soft cheek, making Ted giggle at the warmth of Randy's lips towards his own cheek.

The island that was found in Italy had no rules at all. And that was were the high school friends were heading off too, because they needed the freedom more than anything and nearing towards the green land, Jeff jumped up and walked down towards it, staring around and then bouncing on and about.

"Jeffy! Don't you dare get out of my sight now!" exclaimed.

It was very island-like. The type in the movies. Looked deserted. Maybe somewhere inside, they could have salvation. Matt was happy that they had a ship and had wood and other things just in case they needed to build something but in the paper, it stated clearly that there were some inhabitants. Matt just walked with Jeff, holding onto his hand when Jeff got too animated and wanted to walk through. Jeff had Curt and Zack by his side and Matt had Randy and Ted by his side. The six teenagers made their way through the green forest and Randy just sat down beside a tree, plucking off berries from a nearby bush.

Jeff just eyed the bush. "Randy. That's Poison Ivy."

Randy nearly gagged as Jeff giggled. "I hate the fact that Jeff and Matt were in that Boy's Scouts thing when they were little. But hey, that skirt wasn't bad on you, Jeffro."

Matt just glared at him. "No one hits on my baby brother."

Randy nodded his head. "Yes, sir."

"Good." Matt simply plucked a blueberry from another bush and plopped it into his mouth, knowing exactly the type of bush he'd taken it from while Randy just scowled at Matt's knowledge that bragged all too much on its own by the berry that was sloshing into Matt's mouth. "Now, nothing's around here, right? Wait…where's Curt?"

"The idiot." Zack mumbled under his breath.

Randy just burst into laughter. "Sorry but Zack calling Curt an idiot is like Jeff calling Matt a slut."

"HEY! Am not!" Jeff shouted, pouting that pout of his and Randy just groaned at the face, looking away to where Curt had gone off too and in moments, the blonde had returned, staring at Jeff.

"Hey! I found people!"

"Really?! Show me!"

"Jeffro-"

The two enthusiastically headed off, making Randy groan as he stood up, and the other four tried to pick up the speed, heading off into Jeff and Curt's direction.

"Twenty minutes on this island and already, two of us got lost. Awesome." Randy said, sarcasm dripping his voice as he stopped when they found Curt and Jeff standing there, and their faces looking at the boy in amazement.

Matt stopped. Shit.

He was gorgeous.

Black hair. Olive eyes. Pale flesh. And a skirt so flouncy that Matt wanted to touch his ass just to feel the skin underneath. The black top with an straight edge symbol written across in white, and the skirt was enough to turn on Matt.

Phil.

Phil turned around and stared at Matt. "H-hello?"

"Jeffro, I'm leaving you." Matt simply stated.

"HEY! At least fuck me first."

"No, I'm a virgin. I want someone worthy."

Jeff pouted and Matt laughed, 'not gonna work on me, remember, Jeffro? I live in the same house and I see that face all the time."

"Fuck you."

"Yeah, the other one is gonna do it."

Jeff crossed his arms again his chest as Randy cleared his throat at Phil's presence, walking towards the girly boy. "Hey, do you live here?"

Phil nodded his head.

"Do your parents live here?"

"They're dead," Phil simply stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry that this jackass brought it up, 'Jeff tried being friendly, pushing his way towards Phil. "So you were born here?"

Phil nodded his head once more. "Yes…this is my home."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters? No relatives at all?"

Phil simply shook his head. "No. None."

"Aww…you poor thing, 'Jeff simply stated, staring at the straight edge cross on his t-shirt. "And you have to wear that straight edge sign?"

Phil nodded his head. "We do a lot of drinking here. I just love having pride in the only thing I can do that my friends can't, you know?"

"Friends? There's more of you?! AWESOME, DUDE!" Zack grinned.

"Don't mind him, 'Randy started. "He's an idiot."

Phil nodded his head towards Randy while Zack frowned, 'I don't like this chick."

"I'm a boy." Phil said, agitated and that caused Matt to howl with laughter as Randy smacked Zack on the back. "Do you want to meet my friends? They're…very…angry a lot though so you have to be very calm with them. And the orange sunglasses one mustn't say anything stupid."

"That's near impossible." Curt said, staring at his brother and lover.

"Only if the orange sunglasses one's brother starts being a little kinder to him."

"That's not gonna happen either."

Phil sighed as he twisted, the skirt moving, slowly sliding off his hips to expose beautiful pale flesh and Matt bit down at his lower lip as Phil made his way towards the cabins and he stopped when a fire was seen. Jeff grinned. It was just like Boy Scouts when they were young. A bunch of logs as couches, a fire lit for their food, a bunch of alcohol bottles, but instead of tents, there were cabins.

Phil knocked onto one cabin, only to see a comic book get thrown out of the window. Phil sighed as he knocked once more and decided to walk in, stepping in quietly to see the brunette. Cody's face was plastered with annoyance as Phil walked in. The other six teenagers slowly followed.

"Are you alright, Coddles?"

Cody shook his head, his eyes bubbling with tears. "She's dating him. She can't date him! He's the enemy!" Cody sniffled. "It's unfair!"

"It's just a comic book."

Cody shook his head. "No, it's not just a comic book! You know how much I love it, Philly! You know."

Phil nodded his head, kissing Cody's forehead. "It'll be okay."

"…oh shit."

"TED! YOU IDIOT! YOU BLEW OUR COVER!"

So much for banning idiocy.

Cody was staring at Ted, and Ted was staring at Cody. Ted might've just been in the mood for sex for once, as he leaned down towards Cody and helped him up. "Hey, you know what? I bet that he's tricking her…"

"Maybe he isn't! Maybe the entire series is just gonna be all lovey dovey from now on! Felicia is not that evil that she won't change!" Cody exclaimed.

"Felicia? As in Felicia Gold?"

Cody nodded his head.

'_For once having a little brother has done me good!'_ Ted exclaimed in his head. "You know that Johnny is too evil to change. He's going to trick Felicia for the key again…don't you remember that Johnny went through the potion guy? Love potion?"

"…that does make sense." Cody thought of it for a moment. "Thank you so much! You're better than Phil! He thinks it's stupid!"

"Excuse me!" Phil exclaimed, walking towards Cody and playfully pushing his friend's shoulder, 'but comic books are not my thing."

'_He doesn't like comic books…his ass looks so tight from here…and damn, he smells good…' _Matt blinked once or twice and looked at Randy who was enviously looking at Cody, a plot forming into Randy's head. "Hey, Ran, if you're gonna hurt Cody, then…"

"Ted is mine." Randy snapped.

"You do realize that Ted's not happen with you, right, man?" Matt reminded him.

Randy jus glared. "Doesn't mean that the little bitch can have him."

Matt knew that this was going to no good and he wanted to say something else but Phil held onto Matt's arm, and looked at him, blinking. "Hey. I'm wondering. You look like you're choking…do you think it's 'cause I put too much perfume?"

"You did!" Cody said, pouting. Phil laughed. He knew Cody only said that to spite him.

Matt shook his head. "No, not too much at all."

Shit. The perfume was enough to make Matt jizz in his pants.

Jeff wanted to slap that little seductive bitch right there…angry burning into his eyes as he stared at Phil's body language. He'd definitely kill the little bitch.

"What's the composition? I can't concentrate on looking at myself in the mirror!"

They all turned around to find the annoying Mike Mizanin there.

"Wait…the conceitedness reminds me…"

Jeff's eyes widened. "Shit. We forgot Morrison!"

John poked his head through the doorway, 'someone call me? And thanks guys for forgetting that I exist!"

Jeff giggled.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Speak of the bitch and she shall appear."

"Who's she?" John asked.

Matt slapped his forehead.

Jeff just glared at Matt as John slipped inside of the cabin. Phil nodded his head as he slipped his arms around Matt's neck and stared into his face. "You can sleep in my cabin…"

Jeff was gonna slap him. He was gonna do it right now.

"…with your brother of course."

Jeff nodded his head at him, crossing his arms. Matt just stared. He was sure just a moment ago that Phil was hitting on him but now…Jeff was confused but his anger subsided into nothing in moments.

That night, Matt and Jeff huddled into each other's arms and when Matt rolled over at some point and rolled back to find the presence of Jeff gone. He opened his eyes.

Jeff was standing in a very sexy outfit.

Matt was about to die.

He had a very short black tank top on that showed his belly and the flower piercing of his belly button. He had his tiny underwear and a see through babydoll through it all. Matt was just staring blankly at Jeff as he slipped down towards the floor and started onto kissing Matt. Matt pulled off the blanket he had on and as Jeff knew, Matt was naturally naked while asleep.

Jeff leaned down towards Matt and started making out with him.

"Shit." Matt mumbled at Jeff's technique of kissing. He'd never been kissed like that before. Matt wanted to better up so he sat up and threw Jeff onto the ground and now allowing himself to just show how much Jeff had turned him on, he topped him, attacking Jeff's lips once more, tasting and nearly sucking off all the strawberry lipgloss Jeff had on. Jeff's hands were balled into Matt's hair and Jeff broke the kiss to bite onto Matt's nipple. Matt let out a soft slurred groan. "Bitch."

Jeff's hand went towards Matt's cock, squeezing it as Matt attacked Jeff's lips again in show of dominance and Jeff felt Matt grab onto Jeff's shoulders, gripping onto them tightly. In seconds, Matt's hands were roaming across his body, tearing off the babydoll dress that Jeff had on, the feel of the heated flesh resting against Matt's equally hot one. He tore off Jeff's tank and bit down Jeff's nipple for revenge. Jeff let out a moan. "Bastard."

With that, Matt tore off Jeff's underwear, shoving himself as hard as he could've inside of him and Jeff felt Matt's cock inside of his tightness, Jeff was amazed at the pain and pleasure that could be in this… he closed his eyes to relax but Matt pushed himself out only to push himself back in.

"Hey!" Jeff exclaimed.

But Matt didn't take no. He wanted to show Jeff who ruled around here in sex. Matt shoved in and out of him, and in moments, Jeff gave in and held onto Matt's hair. Matt would give him shit about him trying to tear off his hair later but right now, he couldn't speak. His breaths were too short and rapid and he wanted to come inside Jeff now.

Matt slipped out and in as hard as he could've.

Jeff let out a s squeal.

That made Matt come inside of Jeff's ass. Jeff simply took a breath before releasing himself. "Shit."

"Damn."

"Now get that thing out of me." Jeff snapped.

"Yes, darling."

Then they heard the sound of something. Matt cleaned up their mess while Jeff looked for a change of clothing into his backpack, pulling out jeans and a t-shirt, he flickered the light switch on and looked around. "Why isn't Phil here?"

"He isn't?"

"Did you honestly think that I'd fuck you if Phil was around?!" Jeff exclaimed.

Jeff slipped out of the doorway and Matt followed, both of them slipping into the forest, looking for the ravenette as Matt leaned down towards the soil to see a symbol that seemed to be there but it was covered by dust and he looked around for Jeff again but he couldn't find him.

"Jeff?"

Matt blinked.

"Jeeeefff?"

Oh shit.

Deeper in the forest still, Phil was watching the fire burn, his eyes tightening and then he heard the sound of him.

"You know that you're not supposed to take what's mine. We had an agreement about this years ago, Phil."

Phil let out a whimper. "Please…I didn't know he was yours…I didn't…"

"Phil, you're not like me."

"I'm exactly like you! We're the same kind, aren't we?"

A shake of head from the other figure.

"No! We work for different people. We may be of the same kind but we work for different people…and that sets us apart…I'm not like you anymore…"

And the other figure tackled Phil to the ground.

Oh shit.

No.

"_**JEFF!"**_

* * *

"_Feed on your nothing/You'll never live up to me…"_

* * *

**XD! Yes, **_**Jeff**_**.**

**I'm bad at this mystery stuff. Sorry, XP! **

**I LOVE KASSY.**

**I LOVE KASSY.**

**I LOVE KASSY.**

**Heartagram of love she is. X3! Haha. Don't ask. XP! CUDDLE MUFFIN. X3!**

**X Sam.**


End file.
